


Day 4 - Hot Chocolate

by Badassium1970



Series: McReyes Winter Break - 2018 [4]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch, Comfort, Deadlock Gang, Fluff, Hot Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Jesse had a very tough mission due to the personal feelings tied to it. Gabriel helps as best he can.





	Day 4 - Hot Chocolate

Blackwatch had a limited number of recruits, so saying no to a mission was rarely an option. McCree knew that if he was given the choice he wouldn’t have said no. Even now that he had gone through with it he still would have done it. It was what was right. So why did it hurt so much. It shouldn’t have.

McCree and the rest of the team were given a mission to take out some of Deadlock’s members that had managed to get away. There had been talk of weapon trading and if Deadlock got their hands on them they’d become a much bigger threat. Since nothing had been confirmed Overwatch operatives couldn’t go in, but Blackwatch could, and then watch Overwatch take all the credit.

Edwards had found some of the weapons, but it was clear that Deadlock members had already taken some, so they had to strike before it would be expected. It hadn’t been easy, but they all made it out alive. Less could be said for the Deadlock gang members. 

Jesse took a long drag on his cigarette, grimacing at the harsh taste. It was fucking horrible, but it was the best he had right now, and he needed it, needed something to try and distract him. It also helped him stop feeling so cold sitting outside.

He knew Deadlock were bad. They were worse than bad, and they deserved what happened to them. Jesse hated who he was when he was with them, and he would never go back, but they had also been his family. They looked after him, sure it wasn’t the best job, but they kept him alive. They cared for him, and he had cared for them. Sure, things were different now, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he had betrayed them.

“Hey Jesse.”

Jesse jumped slightly at the sound of Reyes’ voice cutting through the silence.

“Hey boss,” Jesse greeted him, but he couldn’t make himself look at his commander. Not when he was starting to regret his decisions and question whether he did the right thing.

“Boss, Jesse we’re off duty,” Reyes could tell something was wrong with his boyfriend. He normally sat outside when he was upset about something, mainly when a mission hadn’t gone well and lives had been lost. That wasn’t the case this time, but Gabriel understood why a mission like the one that had just been completed would affect Jesse.

“Sorry Gabe, guess I just have a lot on my mind,” McCree shrugged, still watching the stars.

“I get that. Here, I brought you a drink, don’t want you freezing out here.” Gabriel knew that when McCree was in this kind of mental state he forgot to take care of himself, which explained why he was sitting in the freezing cold weather, and he was shivering so much yet didn’t seem to care. Reyes knew that he couldn’t fix everything for Jesse, but he could help, even if it was just making him a hot chocolate to make sure he didn’t freeze to death.

Jesse took the hot chocolate and couldn’t help but smile a bit at the whip cream and candy cane on top. There must have been some left over from Christmas. While he appreciated Reyes taking care of him, it made him feel even more guilty because Gabriel had always looked after him, and he had a family in Blackwatch, yet here he was thinking back about the Deadlock gang and questioning everything.

“I know that mission was hard for you. You don’t have to talk to me about it, but you know you can always go talk to Angela,” Gabriel knew better than to bring up Moria. He knew that she was a valuable asset to Blackwatch, but that didn’t mean he completely trusted her and didn’t have eyes on her. He definitely didn’t trust her with Jesse.

Jesse was thankful that Gabriel was so understanding, and knew that something was wrong, but again it also added to the guilt. However, Jesse also knew that Gabriel wasn’t one to get angry at him, and McCree didn’t want to keep something like this from his boyfriend. He trusted Gabriel, and knew that he could help him understand his feelings and get through this.

“’T’ just, Deadlock was my home, they were family, and even though I have a family here, sometimes I miss it. I know they were terrible people, I was a terrible person, and I-I have it so much better here, but I feel like I betrayed them. Is that wrong?” Jesse stumped out his cigarette before taking a drink of the hot chocolate, most of the cream had melted into the drink, and the candy cane was slowly dissolving making the drink a little too sweet, but the peppermint flavour was calming.

“No Jesse. It’s normal to feel that way. I know this isn’t the same, but I’ve been on undercover missions where I’ve had to join a gang, and a lot of them really do treat you like family. It-It’s hard, knowing those people cared about you, but doing the right thing isn’t always easy.” Gabriel had always hated those missions, and when he was contemplating on whether to send Jesse out on this mission or not, those memories of past missions weighed heavily on his mind. In the end he knew that Jesse was the only on with enough information about the way the Deadlock gang operated to be able to complete the mission with as little casualties as possible. It was a tough decision but he knew it had to happen.

“Just know Jesse, you’re allowed to be upset about what happened to them, it doesn’t make you any less of a good person. They were your family, and even if you have a new one here that doesn’t change the fact that you cared about your old one. No one’s going to hold that against you,” Gabriel placed his hand on Jesse’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly to comfort him. Jesse smiled, and he quickly finished his hot chocolate, trying not to grimace at the fact that it was overly sweet and had gone cold due to the weather. He then tilted his head, so it made contact with his boyfriend’s hand.

“Thank you Gabe, for everything.” Jesse sighed contently, the negative feelings subsiding, and while he was still hurting from the mission, the confusion had faded and he knew that it was okay, and that he had someone who understood.

While Gabriel didn’t feel like he should be thanked since he was the one who sent Jesse out there, he knew better than to not accept Jesse’s thanks, as McCree could argue about it until the cows came home. Instead, he gave Jesse a quick kiss on the forehead, before standing up, and helped Jesse get up.

“Come on, we better go inside before we catch a cold.”

They walked back to the base, hand in hand, not caring who saw. Jesse made the them both some more hot chocolate, less sweet this time, and they retired to Reyes room to cuddle in front of the small fire he had in there, and while they were cuddled up Jesse thought about how luckily he was to have Gabriel in his life, and the crazy family they had at Blackwatch.


End file.
